Remembering The Erased
by Desiree1
Summary: After the final Layer - Lain is trying to contact Taro again, trying to help him remember her, but can you remember the erased?


Remembering The Erased  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am NOT the brilliant mastermind behind Serial Experiments Lain, and I do NOT own the copyrights to that brilliant show. But boy do I wish I did. *Sigh* If I DID own it, it wouldn't have ended so, even though the end was a beauty in itself.  
  
~. . .~ = Thoughts  
  
(. . .) = Me interrupting. (I'm so rude)  
  
**-. . . -** = Memory  
  
I just really love the idea of Lain/Taro fics, but all of them are so darn short. So this one is going to be different. I don't know if there are any L/T lovers out there, but if not a whole lot, I'm doing this for my personal entertainment.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Girl  
  
A face flashed across the screen of his small handheld. A girl, brown hair and eyes so deep. He knew that face, he knew that girl. But how could he? He never met that girl. But something about her. Something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. Those eyes, flashing so quickly across the small screen, they were so captivating. When he had first seen her image play across the screen, he thought nothing of it. He just kept walking through the busy street. Myu-Myu looked suspiciously over his shoulder, wanting to know who the mysterious girl was. He shrugged it off.  
  
The rest of that day had passed uneventfully. He had sat and toyed with his navi in Cyberia with Myu-Myu constantly nagging him to dance. "Go bother Masayuki" He repeated over and over but she didn't listen. The night wore on, Myu-Myu just wouldn't leave him alone. "Look, just stop, ok?" He was beginning to get frustrated, but suddenly she leaned over and opened her mouth, interrupting him. "It's that girl again. Who is she?" She looked back at him, her head cocked to the side, her eyes disapproving. "I thought you said you didn't know her." Her voice was firm. He looked back at her, his eyes full of annoyance. "I don't" With that, he stood and walked out. Myu-Myu was about to follow but he sent a look to Masayuki, who tilted his head in silent agreement. The silent boy's hand flew out and caught the young girls wrist. She struggled against his grip but gave up as Taro's head disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Once outside the club, Taro wandered through the normally busy streets on the way to his home. Dim glow radiated from the light given by the tall, gaunt streetlights, casting eerie shadows upon the empty streets. The small light from the streetlights barely managed to illuminate his path. Anyone or anything could have been lurking in the shadowed corners, but today, he paid such thoughts no heed. He rarely did. The emptiness of the streets was not as disturbing as the incredible silence. But even of this he took little note. So many things were running through his head. He couldn't sort them. He couldn't focus on any of them. So instead he focused on the trip home.  
  
So now he lay there, sprawled across his bed, his hands idly toying with the small gun-like navi. "Who is she?" He said to no one but himself. The question tormented him like no other. Twice he had seen her face, and then only briefly. What was it about her? Those eyes? Those eyes that looked at him so intently as if she knew him, as if waiting.  
  
"Taro!" A desperate voice cried out, nearly inaudible. He sat up with incredulous speed. He looked around him, but found no one there. ~I'm going crazy~ he thought to himself. With that thought, he lay back once more. "Taro!" The voice was more urgent this time, yet it was hardly above a whisper. The navi fumbled from his hands, sliding across the floor. An image was flickering across it's screen.  
  
That girl! His eyes went wide as he threw himself from his bed to answer who ever she was. He made a desperate grab for the little device, only succeeding in pushing it further. He made a frantic scramble as he saw it disappear into the wires that were his navi. "Wait!" he cried out. He crawled across the floor on all fours, his hands closing on it so hard his knuckles turned white.  
  
The screen flickered, showing only gray and black. His eyes fell, his heart dropped. The picture came once more, steady this time. The girl sat and stared. ~What is she looking at me like that for?~ A silent question he made himself. It was almost as if she were waiting. But what for? It was like she was studying his features. So thorough. His heart skipped a beat and caught in his as she opened her lips to speak. He felt himself taking in a deep breath, just before his lungs caved in on him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, all he could do was watch and wait.  
  
"Hello Taro...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? I've really really been dying to write one of these. It's a short beginning, but hey, it's a start. Questions? Comments? Reviews? Did I misspell a name, or get a fact wrong? Review and tell me!  
  
-Des 


End file.
